This invention pertains generally to the art of protective wearing apparel and more particularly to a protective finger guard and method of manufacturing same.
It is presently well-known for people, primarily women, to synthetically bond artificial fingernails over top of their natural nails. Such artificial fingernails typically comprise layers of acrylic or other synthetic material applied over top of the fingernail so as to extend some distance beyond the fingertip. One problem associated with the use of artificial fingernails, or even long natural fingernails, is that they tend to break or become damaged as the user goes about the normal day-to-day endeavours which involve handling of rigid, sharp, or abrasive items and the like.
Although one means of avoiding damage to one's artifical fingernails may be to simply wear gloves when handling items which may be deleterious to the nails, the routine wearing of full gloves is often undesireable.
Also, when injuries (e.g. cuts, abrasions, minor burns) to the finger or thumb occur it is often desirable to cover and protect the injured digit. However, traditional bandages, finger cots, and other typical wound dressings are often displeasing or unsightly in appearance and tend to call unnecessary attention to the injury.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for fashionably acceptable yet protectively functional finger protecters which are capable of preventing damage to a wearer's fingernails and/or covering and protecting injured digits.